The present invention relates to a fork carriage for an industrial truck. The fork carriage is part of the load frame of an industrial truck. The fork prongs, on which the load can be lifted and transported, are fastened to the fork carriage. The fork carriage is mounted vertically in the drive frame of the vehicle by means of a linear guide, for example with a lift mast profile in the drive frame and rollers on the fork carriage. The height position of the fork carriage is determined by one or more lift cylinders and a load is lifted or lowered. The fork carriage is an important structural frame part for the load part of the industrial truck, which is designed according to the load capacity and the operating conditions of the industrial truck.
Known fork carriages have additionally installed belts or struts, with which the fork carriage is given the necessary rigidity and stability. The use of additional belts or struts in the fork carriage represents high material use, which leads to high material costs and a heavy weight for the vehicle. Moreover, the assembly of the fork carriage is also complex and time-intensive due to an additional belt or strut structure.
The object of the invention is to provide a fork carriage for an industrial truck, which uses less material and is easy to assemble with the same stability and rigidity.
The object according to the invention is solved by a fork carriage with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.